


Mermaid Rescue

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Ameripan Week 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Pining, Rescue, Storms, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Kiku, a merman, has been pining after a certain human.(Day three of Ameripan Week 2019. The prompt was “mermaid.”)





	Mermaid Rescue

Kiku was glad that far enough out in the water it got too rocky for humans to pass. It meant that he could lay on one of the duller ones and watch the people play where sea met sand.

Of course, he told himself it was to watch all the humans play. That was a lie. In reality there was one human in particular he had become infatuated with.

It was the man three paces to the left of Kiku’s vision, the one with perfectly tanned skin and blond hair wearing American flag swim trunks.

Kiku had been watching him for nearly three weeks now, desperate to make contact but not sure how.

So instead, he watched, laying on his stomach on one of the bigger rocks, water lapping at his tail.

He wanted so badly to get closer. He wanted to swim as close to shore as he could get, but that would draw attention from everyone and Kiku didn’t want attention from everyone, just one.

He had thought about leaving gifts for the human he had fallen so hard for, but was too worried somebody else would find it and take it home, and so he never did.

But oh did he have it bad. Almost every waking moment he spent on the rocks watching his love, and the time he spent at home beneath the waves was spent daydreaming about his love.

And it showed too. It had only been four days ago when Kiku had found a flower the same yellow as the humans hair and had tucked it behind his ear. Even though it was just a flower, it had made him giddy, so much so that his older brother had pulled him aside and asked what was going on.

Kiku had lied and said the flower just made him happy because it reminded him of the sun. In a way he was only half lying. It was a shitty lie, but if his brother had seen right through it he didn’t say so.

Kiku could watch the man on the beach forever, but once it began to get dark the man packed up his stuff and left, and there was nothing else for Kiku to do except go home.

Kiku could feel the storm coming before it hit. The way the water began to tug at him violently. He began to swim deeper, desperate to escape it, but it didn’t work. Kiku was pulled along with the waves and as they crashed onto the shore so did he.

He tried to turn back, to get the waves to suck him back out to the ocean, but they refused to listen and the next thing he knew he was beached.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

Kiku had to get back in the water. As long as it was raining he would be fine, but once the storm passed he only had a few hours before he would need to be back in the water.

Kiku tried to stay calm. Panicking wouldn’t do any good here. But it was very hard to stay calm when you knew that you would possibly be dead by the time the sun rose.

Kiku looked around him. So this was what he would die surrounded by. Seaweed, coral, seashells, a dog —

A dog?

Yes, it was a dog, running down the beach straight towards Kiku. When it reached him, it licked his face and turned to bark at whoever was behind it.

There was the jiggly movements of a flashlight being held by someone who was running and then the person was standing in front of Kiku, mouth agape.

But not just any person. _Him_.

This couldn’t be happening.

“Holy shit.” The guy said, removing the hood of his poncho to run a hand through his hair. “Holy fucking shit.”

All Kiku could do was stare. How many times had he imagined this meeting? Sure it wasn’t under the best circumstances, but it was actually fucking happening.

Holy shit was right.

The dog barked again, snapping both his owner and Kiku out of it.

“Yeah, yeah, Tony.” He mumbled, stepping closer to Kiku and kneeling down. He had beautiful blue eyes, the color of Kiku’s ocean, and glasses. “Do you need help?”

Kiku’s heart was in his throat. Not trusting his voice enough to speak, he simply nodded.

The man nodded back and shifted, talking as he moved.

“I was told that there were mermaids around here, but I never thought I’d actually see one or get to help one. I can’t believe this is happening......”

He stopped and looked at Kiku. “I hope you can understand me. Can you understand me?”

Kiku swallowed thickly and nodded.

The guy beamed. “Sweet. Ok, hold on now.....”

Kiku was jostled as the guy picked him up bridal style, one arm supporting his back, the other holding his tail. As he began to make his way to the water he continued to talk.

“My name’s Alfred by the way, but almost everybody calls me Al. Wow, it’s raining really hard, huh? I can’t believe my dog got out, he’s gonna smell so bad. But if it wasn’t for him I never would have met you. Your tail is really pretty by the way.”

Al grinned again, and Kiku’s heart did backflips.

By now Al was far enough in the water that it was above his knees but not to his waist. “Is this deep enough?” He asked.

Kiku nodded, and gently, ever so gently, Al placed him back in the water. “There you go.”

“Wait.” Kiku hadn’t even realized he had spoke until Al’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah?”

Kiku cleared his throat. “I haven’t thanked you.”

Well, it was now or never.

Kiku, still partly out of the water, took Al by the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, heart speeding up as Al sighed into it and cupped Kiku’s head in his hand.

When the kiss broke, Al looked dazed, but Kiku had never felt so good in his entire life.

From the shore, Tony barked.

“I — I have to get my dog home,” Al stammered. “But I’ll come back tomorrow night, promise.”

Kiku nodded and slipped away as Al turned and headed back to shore.

As Kiku swam home, on cloud nine, he knew that from now on he would love every storm that hit.

 


End file.
